The Animal Core provides support and oversight of the animal welfare. The Core will do routine animals[unreadable] health maintenance and pathological screening of all rats. The Core maintains a database of pathological[unreadable] analysis of aged and young rats and mice used by the Projects. This database can then be accessed by all[unreadable] Project leaders. In addition, the Animal Core will provide important health monitoring of all rodents,[unreadable] especially those that show premature aging.